


Monopoly Means Dessert

by alanna_the_lionheart



Series: It's All Fun and Games (Until You Play with Oliver and Felicity) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Board Games, Bodily Fluids, Competition, Control, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Games, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Monopoly (Board Game), Oral Sex, Passion, Porn, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Sequel, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Plot, Table Sex, Teasing, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: Sequel to "Monopoly Means War." Oliver and Felicity are the only two left playing after a (not so friendly) game of Monopoly, which is good news, because the growing tension has finally reached a boiling point.Competition, teasing, and smut smut smut, with just the barest hint of plot.





	Monopoly Means Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read "Monopoly Means War" to understand this, but you'll appreciate this story more if you do. Please heed the tags.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Monopoly Means Dessert**

 

Oliver has no idea how anyone puts up with the two of them when it comes to playing games. But when Thea had suggested a quiet night in, Oliver and Felicity had both jumped at the chance to play a board game with their friends and family.

 

Thinking back on it now, he’s surprised (and impressed) that the team lasted as long as they did.

 

Oliver’s also surprised that he’s managed to make it four hours without jumping across the table and kissing Felicity until she can’t think straight. 

 

He’s not sure how  _ either _ of them has, to be honest.

 

This has always been the way with them when it comes to playing board games - and all other games for that matter. He’d found out over their long summer away together that when both of their competitive natures went head to head in a game, not a force on earth could stand between them.

 

Games of poker had ended growing friendships.

 

Games of charades had been abandoned for drinking games with shocking speed.

 

Games of pool had ended with them being politely asked to leave the bar.

 

In the end, they’d quickly learned that the worst way to make friends was to try and play games with them.

 

So instead, they’d begun playing games with just the two of them.

 

And  _ those _ games?

 

Well, those games had always ended in sex.

 

Sometimes the sex was hard and fast, ending with ripped clothes and torn playing cards. Sometimes the sex was soft and slow, ending with apologies and promises to be nicer to each other the next time they played Yahtzee.

 

But regardless of how it went down, the sex was always  _ hot. _

 

Rationally, they both know they’re being ridiculous; who on Earth fights while playing a game of  _ Yahtzee _ ? But they just can’t help it. When the two of them get together to play games, words are exchanged, sparks fly, and more often than not….

 

Sex happens.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes after their friends have left, Oliver lands on Felicity’s Boardwalk hotel, losing all of his money save for a measly $20. Felicity stands up from her chair and starts doing a victory dance….

 

...and it’s the last straw for Oliver.

 

He moves quickly around the table, practically stalking her. When he reaches her side she stops dancing and smiles up at him mischievously.

 

“Are you ready to admit defeat?” she asks, batting her lashes at him in what he assumes is supposed to be a cute manner meant to force him to give in, but which only makes his blood run hot with need.

 

“Never,” he grunts, his voice coming out low and deep. Felicity’s eyes grow wide, and she barely has time to gasp in surprise before Oliver sits in her seat and pulls her down into his lap.

 

“Sit,” he growls, and Felicity gasps at his use of the Green Arrow voice. “We’re finishing this.” He puts his hands on her hips and grinds her down against his crotch, and Felicity moans at the feel of his erection pressed tight against her.

 

She nods, her breathing and heart rate picking up speed, and she rolls the dice.

 

Three turns later Oliver lands on one of her railroads, and Felicity shouts in triumph, reaching across the table and grabbing what’s left of his money. Then she does a dance - right there in his lap - rubbing herself against him, and Oliver curses loudly as his cock swells painfully against the curve of her perfect ass.

 

Before she can say a word, Oliver squeezes her hips and shoves her to her feet. Then he spins her around, grips the back of her thighs, and pulls her back into his lap. He pushes her skirt out of the way and grabs her hips tightly, grinding her core against his crotch, and they both groan with pleasure at the feel of his hard cock pressed along her warm center. Then Oliver kisses her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Felicity moans into his mouth and throws her arms around his neck, grinding down on him as she strokes his tongue with hers.

 

Oliver grunts as he shoves his hands under her ass and stands, knocking over the chair in his haste. Felicity wraps her legs tightly around his waist, undulating against him as she deepens the kiss. Oliver growls into her mouth, then drops her down onto the table a bit harder than necessary, scattering Monopoly cards and money all over the floor.

 

He bites her lower lip, and she whimpers, opening her legs wider for him. Oliver rubs himself against her, then reaches behind her and sweeps the game board - pieces and all - off to the floor.

 

“We should play Monopoly more often,” Felicity pants as he tears his lips away from hers and moves to suck on her neck, causing her to whine. 

 

“Absolutely,” he gasps, shoving his hands underneath the hem of her panties to massage the swell of her pert ass. “Mmmm, but maybe just the two of us next time.”

 

Felicity smirks, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away so she can stand. Oliver doesn’t waste any time in pulling her panties down her legs, and once she’s stepped out of them, he hurls them unceremoniously to the floor, where they land on top of the game board. 

 

“Definitely,” she responds as she climbs back up on the table, pulling her skirt up her legs to expose her smooth, full thighs. Before Oliver can say a word, Felicity grabs his hips, pulls him in between her legs, and starts fumbling with his belt. She gets his pants undone in record time, pushing them down his legs before shoving a hand inside his boxers and gripping his cock tightly. Oliver grunts, pumping into her fist. “Anytime you want to get your ass handed to you again just let me know,” she purrs, and without warning, she uses her other hand to pull his boxers down his legs and smack his ass hard.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Oliver grunts, pushing back against her palm. She smacks him again - harder this time - and Oliver cries out, relishing the sting of pain. She squeezes his ass firmly, heightening the sensation, and Oliver groans her name, his cock swelling in her grip. She smirks as he writhes under her touch, shoving his cock into her tight fist a few times. The stinging of his ass plus the rough feel of being stroked without lubrication borders right on the edge between pleasure and pain, and Oliver moans with desire.

 

Not even three minutes in and he’s ready to come.

 

Unacceptable.

 

Oliver growls, pulling his cock out of her grip. Felicity pouts at him, and he bends down and bites her lower lip, sucking on it hard. When she gasps against his mouth, Oliver pulls away with a smirk.

 

It’s his turn now, and he’ll be damned if he loses  _ this _ game.

 

“Is that a challenge?” he asks, and he retaliates by running a hand up her inner thigh, shoving a finger between her outer lips, and flicking her clit. She’s soaking wet already, and Oliver rubs against the tight bundle of nerves, spreading her juices around. She rides his finger, and when Oliver presses his palm up against her mound, she writhes against his hand.

 

“Mmmm,” she whines. “You just can’t stand the fact that I won,” she teases, reaching behind him so she can shove his pants and his boxers further down his thighs. She grabs his ass in both hands, massaging his firm cheeks, and when the tip of her index finger brushes lightly against his hole, Oliver grunts, shoving two more fingers between her outer lips.

 

“I won’t lose  _ this _ game,” he growls, pinching her clit between two long fingers and shoving the third deep inside her wet heat.

 

“Oh, god,” she pants, throwing her head back, and Oliver stops fingering her clit and shoves a second digit inside her, stroking her gently as he stretches her open. She doesn’t let go of his ass, but she  _ does _ stop teasing him, and Oliver considers it a win.

 

“Mmm, all out of comebacks, baby?” he asks, pulling his fingers out of her. His hand is glistening with her arousal, and he puts his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, moaning loudly at the taste of her on his tongue, and she shudders slightly before sitting up straighter on the table.

 

“Hardly,” she growls, and she lets go of his ass with one hand to grab his cock again, rubbing her thumb against his slit. Oliver groans, writhing under her touch, and a few drops of precum escape his tip. She continues to tease him, prompting more out of him, and Oliver shudders under her touch. When she lets go of him unexpectedly, Oliver whines at the loss of contact. Felicity’s self-satisfied grin makes his blood run even hotter, and when she puts her thumb into her mouth and sucks on it, moaning at the taste of him, Oliver’s cock somehow swells even harder.

 

She smiles at the sight of his cock twitching with need against his stomach, then puts two fingers inside herself, moaning quietly as she sensation. When she pulls her fingers out, they’re coated in her arousal.

 

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be  _ begging  _ me to finish the game,” she promises. and she reaches behind him and palms his ass in both hands. She spreads his cheeks apart, brushing the tip of a wet finger against his puckered hole, and when Oliver moans a quiet “ _ yes”  _ of assent, she carefully presses the finger inside him.

 

Oliver groans, pushing back against the digit eagerly. Felicity smiles, and she teases her other finger at his entrance.

 

“More?” she asks him, and Oliver shudders as she crooks her finger inside him, rubbing against his prostate.

 

_ “Yes,”  _ Oliver gasps, and when she pushes her second finger inside him Oliver drops his head to her shoulder, his whole body trembling under her touch. She fucks his ass slowly and carefully, pressing her fingers in a bit deeper to hit his prostate again.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ he grunts, and he can feel more precum escape the tip of his cock, which is now rubbing painfully against the underside of his shirt. It feels like every nerve ending in his body is on fire, and if he doesn’t stop her now this is going to be over way too fast.

 

“ _ My turn,”  _ Oliver growls, and Felicity obliges him by carefully pulling her fingers out of his ass. She grips the edge of the table and leans back slightly, gazing up at him like she’s already won. Her skirt is bunched up around her hips, and Oliver can just make out the small patch of hair covering her wet sex.

 

“God, Felicity,” Oliver moans. “Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?” He grips her skirt in his hands and shoves it higher up her legs, pushing it out of the way and leaving her on full display for his hungry eyes.

 

“Touch me, Oliver,” she begs him, and she shifts higher up the table, spreading her legs wide for him. Her pussy is flushed red and soaking wet, aching for his touch, and Oliver obliges…

 

...by getting to his knees.

 

“ _ Oh, god,” _ Felicity whimpers with anticipation. Then Oliver grips her thighs and shoves his face between her legs, licking a hot stripe up her outer lips, and she throws her head back and shouts.

 

Oliver eats her out slowly, just the way she likes it. He flicks her clit with his tongue a few times, then shoves it inside her and licks along her inner walls. She pants heavily, writhing against his face and holding on tightly to the edge of the table. Oliver groans as her muscles pulse around his tongue, and he shoves his face in closer, brushing her clit with the tip of his nose. A fresh flow of arousal leaks out of her, and Oliver grunts happily as he laps at her juices. Felicity throws her head back, grinding herself against his face, and Oliver can feel her thighs quaking around his head.

 

He knows when she’s about to come, and he’s ready to push her over the edge...but then she grips his hair in one hand and yanks on his head.

 

He pulls away from her, feeling slightly disappointed, but the look in her eyes has his cock twitching against his stomach again.

 

“Fuck me,” she gasps. “ _ Please.” _

 

Oliver doesn’t need to be asked twice.

 

“Yes, Ms. Smoak,” he answers, and a shudder runs through her at the use of her last name. Oliver stands, stumbling slightly because his clothes are awkwardly twisted about halfway down his legs, but he makes it to his feet without falling. He shoves his pants and boxers all the way down his legs, but he’s desperate to be inside her right the fuck  _ now  _ and he can’t be bothered to take them off.

 

He grabs her thighs, squeezing them tightly as he spreads her legs open wider. He rubs the tip of his cock along her outer lips, brushing it teasingly against her clit, and Felicity throws her head back and moans.

 

“No more teasing,” she gasps. “No more games. Oh, god, Oliver, just-”

 

He shoves his cock inside her in one smooth, swift motion, bottoming out without seconds, and he growls at the feel of her pussy stretched tight and wet and warm around his length. He gives her a few seconds to adjust to him, and when she nods eagerly he pulls out of her and thrusts back in.

  
“ _ Yes,”  _ Felicity gasps, spreading herself wider for his next thrust, and Oliver uses his grip on her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist.

  
“Lie back,” he grunts, shoving into her once more. Felicity obliges him, lying back against the table. Her hair spreads out around her, framing her face beautifully. Property cards and paper money liter the table around her, and he knows that some of them are probably sticking to her lower back and the underside of her ass. The thought of it somehow makes Oliver even hotter, and his cock swells inside her. Felicity gasps at the sensation, arching her back against the table.

 

_ “Harder, _ ” she whines.

 

Oliver groans, and he grips her hips and fucks her hard and fast, the table groaning under the force of his thrusts.

 

She moans, writhing underneath him, and Oliver pushes in deeper, brushing a spot inside her that has her keening.

 

_ “Oliver _ ,” she whines, reaching up and grabbing his biceps, and he flexes under her touch because he knows it drives her crazy. He bends down over her, kissing her fiercely, and the change in angle shoves his pelvis against her clit with every snap of his hips. He sucks on the spot below her ear that drives her crazy as he continues to fuck her.

 

Then one particularly hard thrust sends her body up the table, and Felicity squeaks loudly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asks. He stops thrusting and stands up quickly, afraid that he’s hurt her.

 

Felicity laughs lightly, and Oliver relaxes a little as she lets go of his arms and twists her body slightly to the left, trying to reach behind her back. The angle is weird, though, and Oliver lets go of her hips so he can help. He reaches up under her shirt, where he can just see a hint of silver, and he pulls a Monopoly piece away from her skin and holds it up so they can both see it.

 

“Stupid Monopoly shoe,” Felicity pouts, rubbing her back. Oliver flings it onto the floor with disgust.

 

“Worst piece ever,” they say in unison.

 

They stare at each other, mouths gaping open. Then Felicity grabs his shoulders and pulls him toward her, kissing him hungrily. He opens his mouth for her, letting her run her tongue against his.

 

He pulls his cock out of her and pushes back in. Felicity reaches behind him and grabs his ass again, squeezing his cheeks and grinding her pelvis against his before letting go and lying back once more. Then he grips her hips hard and fucks her into the table.

 

It’s not long at all before she’s coming with a cry of his name, her nails digging into his shoulder and her muscles pulling on his cock. Oliver grunts as he shoves into her once more, twice more. On the third thrust he comes hard, shooting deep inside her, and as her walls pulse around him Oliver buries his face in her neck and shouts her name.

 

When they finally come down a minute later, Felicity kisses the side of his head and sighs happily.

 

“Yeah, we should  _ definitely  _ play Monopoly more often,” she says, and Oliver laughs tiredly as he turns his face toward her and nuzzles her nose with his.

 

* * *

 

Thea’s almost to John’s car when she realizes that she left her phone in the loft.

 

“I’ll just be a minute,” Thea starts, but before she can walk away Diggle grabs her shoulder and stops her.

 

“It’s not worth it. Trust me, you don't want to go back in there.”

 

“Why? What do you….”

 

John just stares at her, and it doesn’t take long for Thea to put it together.

 

“Oh, god,” she gasps. “Oh...oh  _ god.” _

 

“Yeah,” John agrees, and he starts moving toward the car again.

 

Thea follows him, shaking her head back and forth like she’s trying to shake the mental image out of her head.

 

“I’m never playing Monopoly with those two ever again.”

 

_...the end... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos feed my soul.


End file.
